


Anger in the air

by Awstilessum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, Floor Sex, Just read, M/M, Marking, PWP, Riding, Scratching, Snark, assumption cheating, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awstilessum/pseuds/Awstilessum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are angry at each other<br/>So naturally sex occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomz_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomz_bunny/gifts).



> Didn't know if certain kinks were allowed for this one so I kept it to a minimum, hope everyone likes it! If you do don't be shy leave kudos!

Derek was angry, scratch that he was fuming there was practically smoke rising from his ears.

"You're being an asshole!" Stiles seethes. 

"I'm being an asshole your kissing other men!" Derek shuts crowding Stiles against his the door of his apartment. 

"First off that guy kissed me! I immediately pushed him away with out a second thought, I didn't see him coming because I was busy watching smile at that blond whore who was sticking her chest out at you! Your fucking attractive okay you don't have to engage every bimbo who throws themself at you!" Stiles said to Derek's face bringing them closer instead of cowering like he used to. 

"If you have a problem you can tell me not kiss other men!"

"I didn't fucking kiss him you asshole! This is kissing!" Stiles surged up capturing Derek's lips roughly pulling them between his teeth until he taste blood. Derek pushed his tongue into Stiles mouth mapping his mouth and sucking and biting his tongue. Derek pushes Stiles into the wall, Stiles hand find purchase on Derek's shoulder digging into them painfully. Derek's hands go to Stiles hair pulling it roughly bending Stiles head back so Derek can get access to stiles neck, he trails down Stiles neck nipping biting and sucking bruises into the skin marking Stiles so no one is ever confused again. Stiles moans hands moving to the hem of Derek's shirt before he's pulling it over his head. Derek lets him claws ripping through Stiles shirt seconds after. 

"You're gonna fucking pay for that Derek hale!" Stiles snarks through clenched teeth as his long fingers fumble with the fly of Derek's jeans. 

"Yeah yeah." Derek breathes kicking off his pants when Stiles gets them undone. Derek begins to work on Stiles jeans after sliding them off easily. Stiles scratches down Derek's back leaving behind burning wounds that heal quickly. Stiles pushes Derek so quickly that even his reflexes can't stop him from hitting the ground, he then straddles Derek's lap using his weight to keep Derek on the ground. Stiles presses his hands on Derek's shoulders leveling him with a piercing glare. 

"I'm in control." Stiles says, Derek gnashes his teeth a growl resonating inside of him. Stiles pushed Derek's briefs down his thighs freeing his huge uncut cock from its confines. It stands at attention twitching when Stiles grabs it between a fist giving it a few rough tugs pulling a moan out of Derek. Stiles lines Derek's cock up with his entrance. 

"Lube Stiles!" Derek growls. 

"I did it earlier, I was planning a little sexscapade for on the way back home but you had to be a dick!" Stiles says pushing himself onto Derek's length fully seating Derek inside of him in one thrust. Derek hissed trying not to snap his hips up into Stiles. Stiles panted heavily over top of him for a moment before he was ready. 

He raised himself up sliding almost completely off of Derek before sinking back down onto him. He did this a few times before it became easier for him to slide Derek in and out of him. Stiles set a fast pace bouncing up and down on Derek's cock. Derek watched as his cock slid obscenely in and out of Stiles fascinated with where they met body to body. Stiles leans back his hands holding him up from the floor behind him as he changes the angle. 

He feels his body tremble as a full body tremor shakes through him and his head lolls back as he sees the galaxy exploding behind his eyelids and he's found the spot. 

He angles Derek's dick into it on every thrust clenching as he slides up Derek's shaft making him feel it. Derek moans hands find Stiles' hips and latch on bruisingly. 

"Never kiss anyone else ever again." Derek says flipping them so Stiles is on his back and Derek is hovering over him. Stiles can already feel the bruise forming on his back from how hard Derek flipped him on the i carpeted floor. 

"Does that include you asshole?!" Stiles asks as Derek begins pounding into him supernaturally fast still hitting his prostate. 

"No!" Derek growls and bites down on stiles collarbone marking him. Stiles bites his lip to stifle a moan. Derek pulls Stiles dick into a tight fist pumping him speedily. 

"Fuck Derek are you trying to kill me!" Stiles moans clenching around Derek as his orgasm hits him like a ton of bricks. He shudders breath momentarily leaving him than coming back to him in short gasps. Derek ruts shamelessly inside of stiles until he feels his balls tightening and he's spilling deep into Stiles. 

"I'm still mad at you." Stiles huffs through labored breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos!


End file.
